Believe For Me
by XxFudginCreamoxX
Summary: If you think I'm mad Truly wicked, dreadful bad Read this one surely Called Believe For Me What is love? Is it like a little white dove Cant it be like the raven Looking for a dark haven Should we know Can we bare Watch those little eyes That is...if you care Bipolar A.


**_Believe For Me: Part 1_**

_I wrote these words for only myself and maybe you my little spies. This is a story about how I escaped the addiction I had for myself. Now I'm free as ever and is happy with the new life that I have, I can tell you where it all began:_

My name is Annabelle, I have no home nor family that I can call my own, well human family to be precise. My own family is the buildings and parks of Darklinmoor. The only thing I do know about is who I am and nothing else. The hunger of my belly and the downfall of my weight is the only thing that I have on my body that stood me out from the faces of the crowd. There is no memory that I did not keep about my old past, nor who I was before the "accident". However I have found myself home that I can call my own. For all the change I collect from the nearby subway train station, this rather old cardboard box is considered to be my house.

A dog approached me and asked who I was. Likely I thought it was an animal, but instead it was a grown man who had to be no more than 24 years old or even younger than that. A poor child like me might be young, but isn't a fancy idiot. His appearance was alluding and outstanding. From the jewelry covered bling brace in his face, down to his $300 pair of Jordans, he did indeed look very wealthy. His skin was as creamy as the butterscotch rippled cake that I only imagined in my dreams.

Suddenly I was taken away by something that I thought he best of my fancy had gotten out of me. Deep into his face, gave off a hard trance that made it very difficult to escape from. Its like even if I tried to leave his present, I would have his face to remember.

"What are doing out in a weather like this? Its pouring more than usual, you're going to catch yourself a dreaded cold. Let me help you, but what is your name?", he asked. I remained silent, believing that he might be one of those black market creeps.

Once again he asked me for my name, and this time I do reply,

"My name is Annabella, just Annabella." He soon smiled and leaned down to pick my off the ground. I felt butterflies pick at my stomach. I started to wonder what was going to happen next. He was so strong for I guy who dressed so well.

"Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." he smiled

"How rude of me to be asking you so many question if you do not know nothing about me. Let me introduce myself, my name is Drew Manning."

"Drew..", the sound of his name began to echo repeatedly in my head. Its like a stubborn record player, refusing to play its correct tune.

"I have been searching for a Annabella for a very long time, almost six years."

A question had arose in my head. Now I was suspicious about what he meant by that. Why has this stranger decided to take on me, be nice to me, and is offering me shelter?

"Your very light little rosebud and skinny too." he said. I couldn't resist the urge but to blush until the redness of my face was the only thing that I could use to warm my body up.

My legs instantly became useless to me as he tried to place me back on my two feet, especially knowing that I decided not to use them.

"A little clumsy aren't you?", he said in a joking matter, but I wasn't the one to joke with. Instead I gave him a rather ghastly smile.

"Let me take you somewhere better, drier and warmer"

"Okay." He picked me up and carried me out of the alleyway.

"From the photos I have kept of you, I beg to differ on how you looked all those years ago," Drew examined my face with a bright smile

"You remind me of my wife Ellen."

"What was she like to you?" I asked.

Drew stopped at the end of the block and just stared out into the vast open.

"She was my everything until the day I couldn't stop them...",

"Stop who?", I asked curiously. I saw a single tear shredded from his face, that was my cue to shut up.

"Let my sad story not keep us away from getting you home." A sinister smile crept upon his face.

You look ill", he said as he placed his ring like hand on my forehead.

"Your forehead feels cold as ice, we mustn't waste time."

I was tied between two questions that I had no clue to go with. Should I keep my suspicions high or should I just ignore all these thoughts and just go along with what he had in store. Right now I just don't care, all just want to be is safe and dry. So Drew continued to walk and looked exhausted.

By the time we reached, we came across a metallic creature. It's shape looked rather odd for me. The only vehicle I ever saw was probably the ones at the city's junkyard. Drew opened the door for me, such the gentleman. The warmth of the car welcomed my body with a warm hug. Its heat suddenly made me so sleepy for no good reason.

"What...is...that smell?", I tried to ask between my constant coughing. My speech, unfortunately, was a complete utter fail.

"Your going to be mine...for good.", and Drew's voice trailed off. I couldn't make out the last part since everything had just went blurry.

(Somewhere not here)

A few hours had passed, I presumed. His home look rather splendid, in fact, it was well suited for him. It was dark, warm, and had a weird feeling in the atmosphere. However, it was rather kind of him to give me my own room. Although the bed was just too big for me, it was at least softer than kitten fur. It was very snug but there was something cold on my ankles that constantly made me shiver.

"My legs hurt and it feels like they have been cut.", I thought to myself as I tried to find the most comfortable position for myself.

Without a moment to spare, I decided to lift up the sheets to was it was Suddenly it all became clearer to me once I removed the sheets. I soon realized that my legs had been chained down to the bed post and that I was bleeding. The chains were cutting deep into my legs, almost to the brim of my bones. They feel though like they are going to break in half.

"_What is going on here? Why was chained down like some kind of animal?_", I thought long and hard to see if I would get a valid reason for this dilemma. I tried to move to the bed of the bed, but it did me no good.

"There's got to be some kind of key that I could use", I searched around to see if there was a a key or knife, none of the two were in sight.

"I've seen you have awaken sleepy Bella" , said a very noticeable voice

I grew terrified with anxiety about what was soon about to happen to me. My heart was racing out of control, like it wanted to jump straight out of my chest. I drenched my body with heaping bucket loads of sweat.

"Who are you, where am I?"

"No need to be afraid, we are just going to start you little "welcoming ceremony.", he chuckled

"Welcoming ceremony?", I replied.

Soon he emerged out of the shadow, only to be dressed in a blood like red robe. His face was difficult for me to make out, I prayed that it was Drew, it just has to be. To my own demise, it wasn't him. Instead, this rather enlarge person was very muscular and very masculine. It was very apparent on his appearance, judging on how tight the cloth looked on him. Now I was truly in for it.

"Drew found a good one for a rookie. You will be good enough for slavery, better than that you could be my slave. ", he cupped my face and snickered with laughter. "Your skin is whiter than snow and softer than silk. Although you do not have the proper weight of such a proper woman, indeed you will be mine for good."

He removed his robe to reveal the rest of his body, soon I became utterly shocked by the size of his manhood. It touched from the base of my arm down to the end of the bed. Just the look of it made me wanted to as loud as possible, but not a single tear was coming.

"I see you got your eyes it. I have been working out on this the most", he pointed to his cock, which began to leak out his cummlings.

He rubbed against it to get bits of cum onto his fingers. It was a heaping load,

even for him to hold on his own.

"Here have some, its just got you", he demanded.

I knew that my best option was to resist, so I did and looked away. However his cold rough hands grabbed my chin and rammed his fist into my mouth. It really did hurt, I felt like coughing up blood.

"Do I taste good?", he asked.

"Do I?!

I laid there and nodded.

"Good, there is plenty more for you so it is best that you do not try to resist me." He smiled widely and leaned down until we were both neck to neck. He smelled very musky, like a dead skunk doused in cooking seasoning.

I suddenly felt his hand against my chest, rubbing on my very small breast.

"These are quite small, but they will do for me. Besides they only arose me even more." I now grew terrified at the horrid smile he soon gave me. A warm, slimy feeling crept up on my neck as he tried to undress me. It was no use for him,judging on how badly he wanted to release.

"I don't think I can hold it in much longer," he cried. He forced his lips against mines, there was no use of me trying to fight.

By the time he had reached my privates, I had no choice but to squeeze my legs shut tight.

"Now Annabella, make it very easier for yourself and let me in," but I denied him

"Annabel, listen to your master", still I refused. Suddenly he went into a fit of rage.

"I grow tired of your stubbornness...you will be punished for that!" He ripped away my clothing to find something rather unexpected. He looked down at the surprise I had and stood there motionless.

"You aren't a woman?", he asked shockingly.

"No I am not", I soon whimpered and slowly tears fell down against my face. He sighed showing his disappointment.

"Although I had requested a woman, this will not do at all. However,", he looked down at my body, "I will spare Drew since I am aroused by your true beauty."

He winked at me and leaned down to suck away at my manhood. The warmth of his mouth soon melted me away. I tried to fight away, but the movement of his lips felt so good as he sucked away at my cock.

"You taste very good." he said as he stopped to stare at me."Your ready now?"

I wasn't given much of a choice to deny him that I wasn't, so I nodded. He took both of my hands and held them together with one, while the other was at the trace of my asshole.

"Little virgin aren't you? Its tight back here, but we're going to fix that today."

The feeling of his fingers, all rough and all, made my body wanted to give in.

"How are you", I was cut off by something large squeezing itself straight into my body, this time I felt like I was being broken into two parts.

He was even in pain, none compared to what I was feeling. He managed to get the whole thing into me without a single bit of my rear shedding with blood.

"I'm going to love this a lot. Don't worry, nobody else will hurt you, only I shall." He began to thrust in and out of me cautiously. Eventually the speed began to increase by the ten folds.

"_What should I do? I should make him stop, but do I like it? Like I needed it and him? Have I fallen in love with this fowl beast like of a man?" _I thought to myself. I moaned softer and softer, it was no use for I have begun to fall in love with this man.

"It seems though you have taken a change in toll." he kicked up the speed as hard as he could go. My body felt like I was on fire with every thrust he made.

My moans became louder and louder, the faster he went the louder I got. The walls began to chip away slowly as he humped the hell out of me. There was nothing for me to hold onto from sliding off the bed. So I arose from the bed to wrap my arms around his muscular chest.

"Good boy...Now here is your treat." He grabbed hold of waist, leaned forward, and pressed his body weight down upon me. We were instantly created a powerful connecting force.

"I'm gonna cum!" I cried as loud as I could to the top of my lungs. I released my load completely onto both of our faces.

"Damn it!", he cried out. His load was burning hot in my body, it felt though he had poured lava straight into me. He collapsed straight in top of my body as we both laid there tired.

"Sleep well tonight...Anakiu", he whispered swiftly into my ear.

"_What the hell is an Anakiu? Right now I am too tired to think._", I thought to myself

He pulled his cock straight out of my body, as heaping loads of cum began to make its way out and spread across the whole entire sheets.

"You are mine for good. What you see... Is what I will see. What you think, I will think ahead before you do. Think there is no escape!" He shouted and kissed me goodnight

**Stay tuned for more Believe for Me!**

**What's Coming Up?**

We discovered a poor little whose name is "Annabella". Now he was just kidnapped and woken up in a strange place where he is presumed to be somebody's slave. Right now this strange man has taken upon himself to claim "Annabella" (whose name is soon to be mentioned later on!) as his own.

**Believe For Me: Part 2 Review**

I felt something rather odd blessing straight into my face. It was like a waterfall of warmth on my body.

"Rise boy", said an odd figure. My vision was really blurry so I really couldn't make it out. Right now I just wanted to rest some more. Something felt slimy where I was laying. It was very cold and hard as well.

"Wake up Anakiu, just in time for your first day", said another voice. All there was left is what I would soon have to face.

If you think I'm mad

Truly wicked, dreadful bad

Read this one surely Called Believe For Me

What is love?

Is it like a little white dove

Cant it be like the raven

Looking for a dark haven

Should we know

Can we bare

Watch those little eyes

That is...if you care

Bipolar A.


End file.
